Alec Lynch
Alec Lynch is a character in The Lyosacks.He plays the keyboard for The Lyosacks. The New Member Alec is the new member of the band that was formed by Ray and Vince back in... the year isn´t clear, but whatever. Alec is typically seen with his keyboard, which is his only treasure from his father before he passed. (see Mafia Wars 2 ). His personality is rather strange. He talks just when he´s spoken to first or when he really needs to, at least for the first season. He has a dark past that´s following him wherever he goes, untill it catches him in "The Truth ", episode that reveals some of his secrets and his real last name: "Schultz" (even if he sticks with Lynch to remain under cover). He is voiced by the creator of the series, Alvaro Calmet. His YouTube channel is TheLyosacks itself. His Past Alec comes from a rich german family named: "The Schultz". He has two brothers: Albert and Andrew (who´s later revealed to be the pizza guy). His father was a rich man who was offered by an italian mafia called "The Morettinis" to be involved in a secret project. The Morettini´s leader, Don Morettini, asks for help financing the manufacturing of an arsenal of very powerful bombs. Mr Schultz rejects the offer and, to avoid the Morettinis to continue there evil plans, he steals the bomb and runs away. Don Morettini searches for him desperately, but in vain. That´s how a war between both families begins. The war concludes with Don Morettini and hundreds of armed men entering the Schultz house and burning it down with the help of Ryan Osbourne (who is Ray´s father), who had infiltrated the Schultz mansion as a waiter. Before the Morettinis get to Mr Schultz, he helps his sons escape, and gives the oldest one the coordinates of the bomb, so he can destroy it. And once his sons are safe, he blows the house, killing himself. The Morettinis, I think, thought that with Mr Schultz dead, they would never find the bomb since he was the only one who knew where it was hidden. But the Schultz kids escape, changing there alias and going in different directions. Albert becomes a bounty hunter-ninja, Alec just runs away for years untill he finds Ray and Vince, and Andrew... well, he becomes a Pizza Delivery Man. They´re the only chance the Morettinis have to finding the bomb, and they´ll stop at nothing untill they find them. Mafia Wars After "The Code" his brothers had dissapeared a few days later ..... During his return he didn't notice that his friend Ray Osbourne was the son of the Man destroyed the place the Schultz where living before in Germany after telling his past. During the final segment of the Mafia Wars Saga he turns to be hairless after an accident during his near-death experience after falling of the building by Mr. Morettini, After the events of the Mafia Wars he joins a road trip before entering the Forest Of SlendeRman Trivia *Alec owns a pistol to protect himself if the Morretinis found him. it was comfirmed that the pistol was a colt m1911. Category:Characters Category:Good guys Category:Schultz's Category:The lyosacks